Kaede's in Love
by angel-miaka
Summary: Story bout a basketball player not only aims to win the team but to win the heart of a girl
1. new kid on the block

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry if my story is a bit confusing.. coz it happens to be my first attempt to do a fanfic.. (  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my bestfriend, Aris Reyes and my sister, Camille Javier.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own slam dunk and you're under arrest (borrowed some few names of the characters.. hehe) don't try to sue me pleez.  
  
  
  
Natsumi was piling her clean clothes when a knock came over on her bedroom's door.  
  
"Natsumi! It's dinner! Let's eat!" Mrs. Kobayakawa called  
  
"Yes Mom! I'll be downstairs in a sec!"  
  
"Well get faster or you'll father will eat all the food" her mother called back.  
  
As Natsumi looks around her room, she saw her plaques, awards and some of her recognition she received from playing her favorite sport... Basketball.  
  
Then she remembered what it was from her old school. Nobody speaks to her, she had no friends. Oh yeah, she was so damn popular not only because she's a great basketball player but she's also an intelligent student. She excelled in everything. That's why teachers loved her & students hate her. He even heard one of her former classmate badmouthed her & called her "a tomboy". "I doubt why she has to wear a skirt" some added.  
  
She sloppily sits on her chair as she came to the dining table. Her father was already eating.  
  
"Sorry honey, can't wait for you... I'm starving to death" her father said  
  
"That's ok dad!"  
  
"Natsumi, I know you're nervous coz you'll be in your new school tomorrow... so do eat ok?" Her mother said knowingly  
  
Why do mothers always have the ability to read mind? Natsumi said to herself. "I'm ok mom!"  
  
"Honey your not! I know what it was on your old school..."  
  
"Mom! I'm a grown-up now & I'm sure I can handle myself pretty well... & Tomorrow's no biggie!"  
  
"I know honey.. But do make some new friends ok?"  
  
"I'll try mom" Natsumi replied unsure of that  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After Dinner, Natsumi left the house to buy something on the convenience stories on the 3rd block of their house.  
  
While walking she met a guy with red hair and about six feet tall. Then the guy stares back at her & before she knew the guy was in front of him!  
  
"Haruko-san!" the guy said  
  
"Ha?!" Natsumi said bewildered  
  
"Sorry lady! I thought You're someone I knew" the guy replied  
  
"Oh.. That's ok.. If you'll excuse me.."  
  
"Hey wait! Are you new here? If our going to the convenience store that's on your left not right in which you are going right now you are luck enough to meet me Sakuragi Hanamichi a.k.a. the Genius of the basketball team of Shohoku High Wa-ha-ha-ha!" Sakuragi said proudly  
  
"Really? You're a basketball player? Are you the team captain of Shohoku?" Natsumi asked  
  
"Soon I will be.. No doubt about it.. Our former captain, Gori.. I mean Akagi has graduated last year.. So someone will take his place & definitely it's me Not that stupid Rukawa" Sakuragi said cringing his teeth  
  
"Rukawa I've heard him Wasn't he the rookie of the year last year?"  
  
"Yes he was. I hate that loser. I deserve to get that award" Sakuragi said bitterly. "So we're talking here & I don't even know your name?"  
  
"I'm Natsumi. Natsumi Kobayakawa. I'm new here & I have transferred in Shohoku high this year. It'll be my 2nd yr in highschool"  
  
"Really? We're in the same year level! You'll meet Haruko! She's so beautiful & so nice you'll find her as your friend!" Sakuragi said.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I really must go to the store.." Natsumi cut in.  
  
"Ok. Goodnight & see you tomorrow in school! You can watch our practice at 5pm. There will be an opening slot for new players since most of the players have graduated." Sakuragi said  
  
"Don't you worry I'll be there" Natsumi said  
  
And I'm sure you'll be in a big surprise she continued to herself  
  
=============================================================== 


	2. haruko's look alike

-Answers to my reviews-  
  
to ice-chan, siefer almasy, maemy, hitora gin, and tensaispra,  
  
thnx for your review.. it means a lot to me..  
  
and sorry if it's a bit confusing.. coz I'm not good in English..  
  
And yes I'm a big fan of your under arrest I use them both for the character since I portray miyuki and natsumi by my sister.. As you see my sister like lukawa so she'll get the credit.. Since I'm the author I want to use kobayakawa as her surname not tsujimoto..  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry if my story is a bit confusing.. coz it happens to be my first attempt to do a fanfic.. : )  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my good friends, Ice-chan and Seifer Almasy.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own slam dunk and you're under arrest (borrowed some few names of the characters.. hehe) don't try to sue me pleez.  
  
----*----  
  
"Can't wait for today. It'll be my first day in high school." Mikako said to herself as she close her eyes as waters pours down her face & body.  
  
Then she heard a loud bang on the bathroom door.  
  
"Kaede" Mikako hissed. It's his big brother, hotheaded than ever. They were so close. before her so-called best friend broke her big brother's heart back in Junior High. Ever since then Kaede never speak to anyone especially girls. It's as if he has his own world. He spends most of his times playing basketball & sleeping.  
  
"Well things change" Mikako sighed  
  
As she goes out the bathroom she heard Kaede muttered "Little sisters."  
  
----*----  
  
  
  
Natsumi entered the school hallway with Sakuragi, which she has met earlier in the school entrance. Then a pretty girl with a warm smile came up with them.  
  
Sakuragi's face glowed with the sight of the girl.  
  
"Haruko-san!" Sakuragi mumbled.  
  
"Hi Sakuragi! Can't wait to see your basketball practice this afternoon. new players will be joining, can't wait to watch you all play." Haruko said smiling.  
  
"Haruko, I'm glad you want to see me play. I've been practicing these past few weeks" Sakuragi replied proudly then he happens to notice Natsumi staring at them.  
  
Sakuragi said, "Haruko I want you to meet Natsumi, She's a transferred student & I think she's in your section"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello! If that so then let's go. We'll be late then." Haruko said smiling.  
  
"Goodbye Sakuragi! See you later." both girls said.  
  
"Goodbye then." Sakuragi replied grinning  
  
Then Haruko & Natsumi were walking toward their designated room when he saw a snobbish but good looking man. His face was stern but it seems to look in Natsumi's direction. It's as if he's looking straight to her eyes.  
  
"What a jerk." Natsumi whispered. She seems to notice what happens to Haruko. Haruko was standing still and was looking at the spot where the snobbish guy had previously standing. It's as if Haruko had turned into a human statue.  
  
"Are you ok?" Natsumi said.  
  
"Yes, I'm ok." Haruko stuttered.  
  
"Who's that guy anyway?!" Natsumi said.  
  
"You don't know him? His Kaede Rukawa! Isn't he a cutie?! He's a great basketball player. No.1 in Japan!" Haruko stated giggling.  
  
"He looks so arrogant! I don't like him." Natsumi said to herself  
  
=============================================================== 


	3. at last they meet

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry if my story is a bit confusing.. coz it happens to be my first attempt to do a fanfic.. =)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Liziel Maboloc.. Happy Birthday! I love you!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own slam dunk and you're under arrest (borrowed some few names of the characters.. hehe) don't try to sue me pleez.  
  
----*----  
  
In room II-C.  
  
"She looks a bit like Haruko.. but still she seems so different" Kaede said silently  
  
For the first time Keade don't feel like sleeping in class. The girl she had met earlier seems to haunt her mind.  
  
"Stop thinking about her Rukawa. A girl just broke your heart. and.. she's one of them, she's no different with the others." Kaede's mind said. But his heart seems to oppose.  
  
Then their teacher's voice came booming down his mind vanishing the girl's pretty face.  
  
"Class. I want you to meet our transferred student. Ms. Natsumi Kobayakawa" the teacher stated.  
  
"Ms. Kobayakawa you can sit down on that empty chair beside Rukawa, on the 5th chair on the left"  
  
"So her name is Natsumi" Rukawa whispered eyeing Natsumi, not talking his eyes off her as she walk and sat beside him.  
  
"What a bad thing to start! Why of all seats do I have to get is the one beside Rukawa? I should have taken the seat beside Haruko." Natsumi whispered looking at Haruko's shiny black hair as the girl listen attentively to the teacher.  
  
Then Natsumi accidently drop her pen. Then she reach over to pick up her pen, then at the same time Rukawa's hand take a hold on Natsumi's hand. They began to look at each other's eyes. Natsumi feel her face has heaten up then she arrogantly pull her han from Rukawa's hold.  
  
"What does he think he is?! Pervert!" Kaede heard what Natsumi had said.  
  
=============================================================== 


	4. natsumi the basketball girl

Author's Note:  
  
Haven't post lately coz I have thesis this sem sorry for later updating. =)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my barkada, Liezel, Ice, Rea, Lizbeth, Liza, Carla, Marlon, Cynthia and Rhiza.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own slam dunk and you're under arrest (borrowed some few names of the characters.. hehe) don't try to sue me pleez. Later in Shohoku gym.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rukawa arrived at the gym & saw familiar faces & unfamiliar ones. In the court he saw Riyota & Sakuragi having a one on one. Miyagi having the speed always have a chance to beat Sakuragi. Sakuragi was dumb-founded when Riyota fake him & run the goal and shoot.  
  
"Baka" Rukawa said  
  
"Hey Rukawa! I've heard you! You have no right to call me names! I'll get you for that! You have no right to do that to a genius!" Sakuragi said angrily.  
  
"Are you both going to fight?" Coach Anzai said who was sitting in the bench  
  
"Of course not old man! We're just fooling around! Hahaha!" Sakuragi said hooking an arm around Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa disgustedly take off Sakuragi's arm around him & then slightly brushing off his arm around his shoulder and had said again, "Baka!"  
  
Sakuragi afraid of getting off the team just clenched his teeth in disgust.  
  
Just then a girl who look like Haruko but with a boyish haircut had arrived in the gym wearing a short-sleeve shirt, short & rubber shoes.  
  
"Natsumi?" Sakuragi and Rukawa both said  
  
"Hi Sakuragi!" Natsumi said grinngin  
  
Rukawa was slightly hurt the way Natsumi had ignored him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Joining the team " Natsumi said matter-of-factly  
  
All eyes was set on Natsumi then on Coach Anzai.  
  
"This is the first time a girl had join a boys' basketball team. but I'll check any policies & rule regarding about this. You can still try-out but if you've got the ability to join you're not still officially in. Is that ok with you?" Coach Anzai said.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Then let's practice!" Sakuragi said grinning at Natsumi who was grinning back  
  
Rukawa shot a dirty look at Sakuragi.  
  
"A girl joing a basketball team. This is something" Riyota said.  
  
"She was so something" Rukawa said to himself  
  
After a practice game the group seem to find Natsumi a great player. She can shoot goals in any position. She runs Fast, has the ability to steal and had able to pass, she also seems to overbeat Rukawa.  
  
"Is she really greater than me? Or am I weaken up because of her presence?" Rukawa said entering the locker room  
  
-----*-----  
  
Mikako was riding on her bicycle when he accidentally bump on someone.  
  
"Oh sorry! I didn't mean it!"  
  
"That's ok!" the strange looking guy said smiling at her.  
  
"By the way I'm Sendoh Akira"  
  
"Rukawa Mikako"  
  
The guy was seemed to be amazed but he was still smiling.  
  
"Yeah I'm Kaede's sister"  
  
Mikako said not waiting for Sendoh to ask  
  
"So Rukawa wanna grab a bite?"  
  
"Sure" Mikako said grinning as Sendoh pick up her bike.  
  
=============================================================== 


	5. chaos

Author's Note:

This chap is credited to my good friend ice-chan coz she's the one who made this chappie… I owe you… thnxx…..

Disclaimer:   don't sue… don't own slamdunk and yua…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' ' = Thoughts

" " = Dialogues

            Kaede was on his way home when something caught his eyes. He saw his sister and basketball rival walked in the arcade center. He tensed, ' I don't like this. I DON'T NEED THIS.' He thought and decided to follow Mikako and Sendoh.

            Inside the arcade center, Sendoh felt a slight blush as Mikako held his hand and pulled him around to examine the games. He's really starting to like this girl … a lot. 'I can't believe she's related to Rukawa. They're the complete opposite.' He thought thinking about the ever serious and Mr. Everyone-is-baka -except-me Rukawa. Suddenly, he was being pulled again by the enthusiastic Mikako into a small group of people gathering around a girl whose obviously too good for the computer game.

            "Wow, she's so good." Mikako whispered to Sendoh.

            "Yeah." Sendoh agreed, but his mind wasn't on the game, he's more aware of how close he's standing beside Mikako. He took advantage of her focus on the girl playing. He raised his arms as he faked a yawn. She didn't noticed. Slowly, he let his other hand fall on her shoulder. Closer… hesitating… But somebody pulled the back of his shirt.

            "What the – "

            He turned around and came face to face with… The Brother. Kaede pulled him away from Mikako to the side of the game machine. If looks could kill, Sendoh would be gasping for breath and lying on the floor by now. He tried to act friendly.

            " Hey Rukawa, fancy seeing you here. What's up?" Sendoh asked, smiling.

            "What are you doing with my sister?" Rukawa asked back, still glaring at Sendoh.

            "I met her and we decided to hang-out. Is there anything wrong with that?" Sendoh asked with a slight frown.

            "She's my little sister. I'm responsible for her and she can't go out with some guy without my permission." Kaede answered almost threatening.

            Sendoh smirked. "Rukawa, Mikako is not a small child anymore. She can do what she wants without your permission."

            "That's where you're wrong." Kaede hissed.

---*---

Natsumi barely noticed the people watching her play, except Shohoku's ace player, Rukawa. 'What's he doing here? Is he watching? No, he looked pissed with that other guy and –'

"GAME OVER"

"Ack!" she exclaimed. The scores flashed at the screen and she was about two points below the highest scorer. Defeated, she bowed her head and felt the need to blame someone. That's when she turned to Kaede. 

            She stood up and walked towards the two boys beside the game machine. "You jerk!" she yelled at Kaede, who was startled at her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here? Can't you take your fight somewhere away from me?"

            Sendoh, who doesn't care as to why Kaede knows the girl decided that it's the right time to escape. Kaede didn't noticed Sendoh and turned to the girl who's been making him confused lately. "What do you want?"

            "A lot of things." Natsumi replied. "I want you, pretty boy, to keep your distance. Ok?"

            "Pretty boy?"

            Natsumi blushed, 'I called him pretty boy?', she thought and then said out loud. "Whatever."

            Kaede crossed his arms infront of his chest. " So you want me to stay away?"

            "Yes!"

            "Why?"

            "It's none of your business."

            "Interesting answer." Kaede said, amused.

            "It's none of your business." She repeated.

            They held a glaring contest. No one spoke for a few minutes until Kaede.

            "Fine."

            "Fine!" Natsumi echoed, then turned around and stomped out of the arcade.

            Meanwhile, while Kaede and Natsumi burn each other with their eyes, Mikako was looking around for Sendoh. He suddenly appeared beside her.

            "Where have you been?"

            He was careful not to glance at Kaede, "Uh, sorry." He smiled sheepishly. "Someone I knew rudely pulled me to one of the games."

            "Oh, ok. But let's go back. I want to meet that girl. I heard she's also new in Shohoku." She said already on her way to search the girl.

            Sendoh panicked, he remembered that that certain girl was currently talking - er. ... arguing with Kaede.

            "Uh, no!" he reached for Mikako's arm, "I heard she was waiting for her boyfriend, so let's leave the lovers alone."

            "Well…" she hesitated, looking around for the girl and her 'boyfriend'.

            Sendoh switched tactics. "Hey, do you want to go for an ice cream? My treat!"

            Mikako smiled, "Ok!"

            Sendoh let out a sigh of relief and escorted Mikako out of the arcade.


End file.
